Sci-Twi
On-Screen Appearance SCI-TWI Unleashes The Magic! Sci-Twi gets off a bus wearing a green hoodie, before throwing it off. Special Attacks Neutral B - Magic Collect Opens her necklace in front of her, collecting any projectile fired at her. Side B - Cupcake Grenade Opens her necklace in front of her, and one of Pinkie's cupcake explosives flies out. Is effected by gravity, and explodes after 4 seconds if it doesn't hit anyone. Up B - Dimension Portal Opens her necklace in front of her, and two portals are opened up, one in front of her and one above her, letting her fall through them. Down B - Gem Shield Opens her necklace in front of her, and one of Rarity's gem shields appears out of it for a second. Can deflect projectiles Final Smash - Midnight Sparkle Collapses to her knees, sobbing as wings sprout from her back and her necklace opens up. She gets up after the transformation, smiling, and opens multiple portals around the stage, drawing in opponents nearby and doing damage the longer they stay in. After a while, she turns back and the portal closs KOSFX KOSFX1: NO! KOSFX2: AAGGH! Star KOSFX: WAIT! Screen KOSFX: HEEEELLPPP! Taunts Up: Her necklace lights up, and she struggles to close it as purple light begins coming out of it. Sd: She drops her backpack on the ground. EQG Spike pops out of it and licks her face before she puts it on her back again. Dn: She pulls a pen from her backpack and practices levitating it back in. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Uses her necklace to close a portal and seals the device up again) Victory 2: (Floats down as Midnight Sparkle as she transforms back) Victory 3: (Drops to her knees as EQG Spike runs up to her, hopping in her lap and licking her face) Victory 4 (With Sunset Shimmer): (Blushes while being hugged and smiles at her) Lose/Clap: (Sniffs into her sleeve and holds back tears) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Writing in her notebook Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Shows her on a cruise ship, leaning over the rail while Dash runs around in the background. Character Description A bookish girl who investigated Canterlot High and the strange magic found there. She was eventually blackmailed by her mentor into releasing the magic she had collected in her necklace, turning into the Demonic Midnight Sparkle. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Covers her face with one hand while jabbing with the other *Dash Attack - Sticks her elbow out while leaning down *Forward tilt - Swings her necklace out *Up tilt - Swings her necklace in an arc upwards *Down tilt - Drops to the floor and licks out *Side Smash - Swings out with the back of her palm *Up Smash - Clutches her necklace to her chest and punches upwards *Down Smash - Leans back and curbstomps the floor Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Twists in midair and swings her necklace out *F-Air - Kicks out in a sex kick *B-Air - Kicks back with both feet *U-Air - Flips upside down midair and kicks up with both feet *D-Air - turns sideways and elbows downwards Throws *Grab - Grabs opponent with telekinesis *Pummel - Punches out *Forward Throw- Throws palm forwards and knocks opponent back *Back Throw - Swings her hands over her head and tosses the opponent back *Up Throw - Swings opponent over her and punches them in the back *Down Throw - Levitates opponent under her and curbstomps them Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Climbs up over and grabs her opponent by the knees, pulling them down *100% ledge attack: Levitates herself up and attacks with her elbow *Front attack: Punches out *Back attack: Kicks backwards *Trip attack: Leans down and kicks out at the opponents knees Pros & Cons Pros *Uses multiple powerful magic attacks Cons *Her melee attacks don't do much damage Symbol EQG Horseshoe Victory Music EQG Specials Opening theme Kirby Hat Sci-Twi's hair and glasses Exclusive stickers Sci-Twi Midnight Sparkle Trophy The human version of Twilight Sparkle. She has collected magic from the Mane Six in her necklace, and can unleash it to her whims, summoning magic shields and explosive pastries. Wiimote Sound MLP Magic sound effects Classic Mode Midnight In Me (Demonic characters) Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Hold on, I've already fought this girl. Otacon: Technically, yes. This is the human version of Twilight, and she's a bit different. Snake: So she doesn't have Twilight's magic? Otacon: Worse. She has magic collected from all of her friends stored in that necklace. She can unleash this in multiple forms, and even story some of your projectiles. Snake: I thought she could only collect magic? Otacon: I'm not too sure, honestly. But be careful. Snake: I always am.￼ = Palutena's Guidance Pit: Is that Twilight? What's with the nerdy glasses? Pauletena: This is the version of her from Earth; Here, she has magic stored- Pit: Wait, but why does she only have glasses on Earth? Pauletena: I'm not sure. But I know- Viridi: Maybe horses haven't invented glasses yet? Pauletena: I don't think- Pit: They can control the celestial bodies; I think they can figure out glass. Is it because her eyes are bigger and can absorb more light? What is it? What's the secret? Role In (Insert Story Name) N/A Extra Crowd Cheer Sciiii-TWI! Sciiii-TWI! Video Music Legend of Everfree theme Ending Music EQG Theme Lawl Food Burger Pawlette Swaps *Default *Sunset Shimmer colors *Bubbles colors *Midnight Sparkle colors *Lab Coat *Spring Breakdown outfit *Legend of Everfree Outfit *EQG Specials Outfit *EQG 2018 Series Outfit Trivia *She replaced Princess Twilight for the series Video Category:Female Category:Human Category:Hasbro Category:Teenager Category:Playable Characters Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Not Really Evil Category:My Little Pony Category:Equestria Girls Category:Friendship Games Category:Smart Character Category:Glasses Category:Nerd Category:Scientist Category:Cute Characters Category:Crystal Prep Accademy Category:Dog Lover Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Clones with different moves Category:Clone Category:Palette-based characters Category:ARC Favorites Category:Tara Strong voiced Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:Codec Characters Category:Beautiful Category:Magic User Category:Heroes